


Help needed

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bottom Gerard Way, M/M, Top Frank Iero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:09:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10084199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	

Hello friends, other avid readers of bottom Gerard fan fiction. I've been having the hardest time finding good bottom Gerard fan fiction and I need some recommendations. If at all possible can you recommend some to me? I'm cool with power bottom Gee (I actually kind of prefer it, teehee). I just can't picture him being a top. The only fic I've ever made an exception for was A Splitting of the Mind. I just need this desperately. I've read all the stuff on this tag, and I really need a fix. Help a girl out. You can tell me in the comments.


End file.
